A Meeting Of Fate
by nannygirl
Summary: I'm Back! A different spin on how Max and Fran met. kind of like My Girl R&R please! Takes place in the present time. Used to be called New York Girl. Haveing trouble picking a title if you have any thoughts please let me know!
1. Opening

New York Girl

"Good morning, darling." Maxwell greeted his wife as she waddled into the dinning room. "Morning she said sincerely, "So how are you feeling today?" he asked. "Good." she responded as she slowly and carefully took a seat in her regular seat. Maxwell smiled as he watched her it seemed like only yesterday when he met Sarah, but it was really tow years.

You see Maxwell was a young man who was beginning to become a successful Broadway producer. Along with Max was his childhood friend and butler Niles. Niles, like Maxwell, was from England they lived there their whole life until Maxwell decided to head for America to live out his dream, and of course being Maxwell's butler and best friend Niles followed. It was just the two of them until Maxwell hired his secretary slash business partner, CC Babcock. CC was a beautiful young woman, tall, blue eyed, blond, and the perfect woman for the job! Although Niles would beg to differ.

Niles and CC didn't always see eye to eye, but Maxwell could tell there was some kind of tension between the two and not the hatred kind. Then one night CC invited Maxwell to join her and her dear friend Sarah for dinner. Well it was love at first sight for Maxwell and Sarah. Then three months later on the same day they had met, the two were wed. It was a small ceremony in New York, with CC as the maid of honor and Niles as the best man, but all eyes were on the bride and groom. Yes it was a beautiful wedding and soon after the two found out some big news, Sarah was pregnant.

Now nine months later, Max and CC were producing a new show, Niles was still running the household, Sarah was almost ready to pop and Niles and Max were constantly making sure she was ok. Yes life was good, well until…


	2. She's having his baby

_Authors note: Sorry the chapters are so short but I promise they will get longer! And it will take awhile for Fran to come out but I'll hurry if ya review! and this is a F/M story with a bit of N/CC tossed in! Enjoy and please review!_

Later that day Sarah was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating some coffee cake, meanwhile behind her Niles and Max stood watching her every move, as if she were a bomb that was about to explode. Suddenly Sarah stopped eating and both men looked at each other alarmed. Sarah then turned around to try and catch her audience, but as soon as she did they both did something else, while avoiding her glance. She laughed at the two of them and got up, then walked over to them.

"What's so funny?" Max asked, which caused Sarah to smile even more, "You two," she started, "have been watching me like you would a soufflé!" "Oh no we're not." declared both Max and Niles. "I want you two to go back to work and do the usual." Sarah demanded, "Max you go work in the office and Niles you go torment CC." she continued her smile never disappearing. "Yes ma'am." Niles said giving Sarah a military salute and then taking off to go find CC.

The couple chuckled at their dear friend and then Max looked over to Sarah and grabbed her by the shoulders gently, "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yes." she said and the leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away to ask her something else, "And you promise, you'll get one of us if you feel _anything_?" "I promise." Sarah told him and tried to kiss him once again but failed since he pulled away again. "Or need anything?" "Yes." Sarah said now annoyed and this time she didn't even bother to try and kiss him, but Max leaned in to kiss her. And unlike Max Sarah didn't pull away.

"I love you." he said after giving her a quick peck on the lips, "I love you." she replied smiling. Max smiled back and thought about how lucky he was, even while on his way to his office.


	3. This is it!

_Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry it took me awhile, been bust with test and things, but I should be able to update more often, especially if ya review! lol Enjoy and please Lemme know wha ya think!_

Much later that day while Maxwell and CC were in the working and Niles was cleaning, all three of them in the office, when Sarah entered the room. "Oh hello, sweetheart." Maxwell greeted forgetting all about his work, "What's new?" "Oh nothing much." she responded, "But um…I started having contractions and now they're five minutes apart." she added smiling. Maxwell smiled back at her while their audience completely stopped what they were doing.

"What?" Max asked her calmly, wondering if he'd heard right, "This is it." Sarah said softly. "This is it." Maxwell repeated in the same tone but then realized what he had said, "This is it!" he exclaimed now in a more nervous tone, "Niles….CC….Uh…" Max stared trying to give out orders, but failed, so Sarah had to take over. "Someone call the hospital." "I'll call!" both Maxwell and CC exclaimed and at the same time rushed to the phone. "CC you call, Niles you go get the limo, Max you go get the suit case!" Sarah ordered as another contraction hit her.

"Alright lets go, and nobody panic or over react!" Maxwell exclaimed as he helped Sarah into the living room, while already panicking himself.

After a ride to the hospital that seemed to take forever, with Sarah having contractions, Max panicking and Niles and CC arguing over which was the fastest way to get to the hospital , the finally made it.

Maxwell rushed into the hospital with no sign of Sarah, "I'm having a baby!" he shouted at one of the nurses and she just looked at him, "Well that must be difficult considering you're a man." Maxwell was about to start arguing with her when Niles and CC came in helping Sarah over to where Maxwell and the nurse were standing. "Forget something sir?" Niles asked smirking at his boss. Maxwell just rolled his eyes as he walked over to the trio and gently grabbed Sarah's arm.

"See I told you I was having a baby."

The nurse rolled her eyes at Maxwell's panicky behavior, "You mean your wife is having a baby." she told him, Max was about to start something when the nurse turned her attention to Sarah. "Ok honey everything is going to be alright, just relax" she said soothingly as she and Niles helped Sarah into a wheelchair.

"Sir, we need you to fill out these forms while we take your wife into a room." the nurse explained to Maxwell and then looked over to Niles and CC. "Can we trust him with a pen?" referring to how "jumpy" Maxwell was at the moment. Niles and CC chuckled, as they watched Max _try _to comfort Sarah, "I'll stay here with Maxwell, and you go with Sarah." Niles instructed, "Oh no Butler Boy, you take orders from me not the other way around." CC stated crossing her arms.

"Fine then you come up with a plan." Niles retorted, "Ok." she said as she tried to come up with a plan but was unsuccessful, "We go with your plan." she said sighing and then quickly walking over to Sarah so she wouldn't have to see Niles gloat. As soon as CC walked over to Sarah, they began to wheel Sarah away as yet another contraction hit her.

"Don't worry, darling, it'll be just like practice!" Max called over to Sarah.

"Just like practice." Sarah called back.

"Just like practice." Maxwell half whispered to himself, as he watched them wheel his wife away.


	4. What a wonderful world?

_Hiya everyone. Sorry i haven't been around much. But it's summer now, so things should move faster! Well once my AC gets fixed! I'll try to update reguarly, as long as ya leave reviews! I'll do my part and you do yours!_

_Enjoy!_

The next thing anyone knew Sarah and Maxwell were in the delivery room, with Sarah screaming through the pain and Max trying to comfort her while standing beside her holding her hand. "Come on Sarah you're going to have to push harder, you're almost there." the doctor explained to the now crying Sarah. "No I can't, do it. It hurts to much." she cried. "Come on darling, you can do it." Max told her, she was about to respond but he kept going, "Now come on, in only a matter of minutes you'll be holding out child in your arms." he said stroking her messy hair.

Sarah smiled at her loving husband as she blinked back tears, "Ok" she whispered. Max smiled, "Ok" he whispered back. Once again Sarah let out a loud scream as she began to push only harder this time.

"Ok there you go, Sarah." he doctor cheered "I can see the shoulders, just one more big push." he continued.

"Soon a baby's cry was heard, "Say 'Hi' to mommy and daddy, Baby Girl Sheffield." the doctor said smiling while showing the couple their child. A few happy tears flowed down Maxwell's checks as he watched them clean his daughter up. He'd yet to look over at Sarah, but when he did he almost had a heart attack. "Sarah?" he called but it was no use, there she lye, only minutes after giving birth, unconscious.

"Sarah!" he called again, almost screaming her name, now scared and beginning to worry. The doctor heard him and turned around right away to see what the problem was. Once she saw what had happened she rushed over to Sarah's side and began giving out orders as more nurses gathered around Sarah. "Call Dr. Richards!" she ordered as another doctor began to physically drag Maxwell out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" he kept asking.

"Sarah!" he kept calling as they dragged him out of the room, and even when he was out of the room he continued to call and worry for his Sarah.


	5. Waiting

Hours passed and still no word on Sarah, and through it had only been a few hours it felt like an eternity for Niles, CC, and especially Max. The three of them sat in the waiting room, Niles and CC had finally gotten Maxwell to stop pacing around and sit down.

"Sir, Miss Babcock and I are going to the cafeteria to get some coffee would you like any anything?" Niles asked his dear friend, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Of course I would like something," Max started, "I would like to know what is wrong with my wife! I would like to see her! I would like to see her holding our child! Damn it Niles she didn't even get to hold her! If you want to get me something get me some news on Sarah! No better yet bring me Sarah!" he finished tensing up and finally releasing some anger.

"Why don't you go get the coffee and I'll stay here?" Niles suggested to CC, and this time she didn't argue with him. She only nodded and then took off. "I'm sorry Niles." Max said looking down not wanting to meet Niles gaze. "Don't worry sir." Niles replied as he placed a hand on Maxwell's shoulder letting him know he'd be there, and that everything would be fine.

Just then the doctor came in and both men stood up. Then the doctor looked at them and said those words that would change their lives forever. "I'm sorry." The words hurt Max like a stab in the chest, he felt as if his life was over, he had nothing to live for, and apart of him had left with her. Max a medially broke down, and both the doctor and Niles tried to comfort him. "We did everything we could." the doctor explained.

"No! I'm sure you could have done more! You just didn't try! If you had done everything then she would be alive!" Max almost screamed, as he got up from the floor.

Sensing there might be trouble Niles held Max back, when Max began to walk over to the doctor, and Maxwell broke down again. He pulled away from Niles and leaned his arm on the wall, the placed his head on his arm as he began sobbing, and wishing this was all just a nightmare.


	6. Baby Girl Sheffield

_Authors Note: I've decided to go ahead and put the following chapters up and work on the real story but please leave reviews!_

The funeral was small and simple, and through out the day the trio sat together trying to comfort each other and the others, well except for Max who wasn't in any shape to comfort any one, not even CC who was taking to almost as hard as he was.

Finally the day came when they would be bringing Baby Girl Sheffield home. With all that had been going on Max and Niles had arranged it so, that she could stay there at the hospital until after the funeral. She had her own little room and was taken care if by the nurses and occasionally Niles came over. Max couldn't bring himself to go no matter how much Niles tried to get him to go, and CC went once, but didn't stay very long. Niles and Maxwell were in the baby's room, she was still with no name, but that would soon change.

"You know sir, as terrific and original "Baby Girl Sheffield" is you may want to come up with something else." Niles said as he rushed around the room to make sure he had everything. "I suppose you're right." Max said standing in the same place he'd been standing since they came in.

"Why don't you decide, after all you are her Godfather." Max obviously didn't want to make the decision.

"Sir, I'm flattered really but, I think her father should decide."

Max sighed, "Fine." he said getting a bit frustrated, "Any ideas?" he asked feeling defeated. "How about Grace after…" Niles said but was interrupted by Max, "Yes I know." he said remembering. Grace was Sarah's middle name. "Grace it is then." Max declared then cleared his throat. "I'll be in the limo." he said and with that said he was out the door.

Niles sighed as he watched his friend leave and then turned to his Goddaughter smiling, "Don't worry, Grace, he'll come around." and then he sighed again, "Someday."


	7. Taking Care of Gracie

_Authors Note: I've decided to go ahead and put the following chapters up and work on the real story but please leave reviews! This chapter is for the Niles and CC fans, there will be more of this in the story too!_

Days later Max and CC were in the office trying to get some work done, and it wasn't too easy especially with the loud crying coming from baby Grace. The two ignored it for quite awhile, until CC couldn't take it any more.

"Maxwell can't you go quite that kid down?" CC asked now getting frustrated.

"Don't worry Niles will take care of her." he responded never taking his eyes off the papers in front of him.

Finally CC had enough, she got up and quickly left the office, "Getting some coffee." she called over her shoulder and then was gone. CC entered the kitchen to the slight of Grace in a carrier that sat on the counter, while crying, and Niles struggling to make lunch. "I just came in t get some coffee." she explained, and Niles only nodded as she poured herself some coffee in a green mug.

"Do you need any help?" she asked before leaving. Niles was surprised by this but didn't bother to question it.

"Actually, do you think you could hold her for a minute, try to calm her down?"

"Uh….yeah." CC answered and then looked at the baby, unsure of how to pick her up.

Moments later the kitchen became quite. So after mixing some of the sauce, which had been cooking on the stove, Niles looked over to find CC holding Grace as if she had a really bad dirty diaper. Niles chuckled at the sight, "What on Earth are you doing?" he asked. "I'm holding Grace." CC said as if nothing was wrong with the way she was holding the baby.

"Miss. Babcock, you've got to hold her as you would a puppy." Niles explained.

"Niles this is how I would hold a puppy." CC declared glaring at him.

Before CC knew it, Niles was fixing Grace, so that CC was holding her correctly. "So did Mr. Sheffield send you out here?" Niles asked as he rushed around to get as much done as possible. "No actually I told him I was going to get some coffee." she explained. "Oh so we're lying to our boss now are we?" Niles asked teasingly as he walked over to the sink. "Hey I did get some coffee!" CC stated as she pointed at the mug in front of her.

Soon that finger that was pointing at the green mug was grasped by a little hand, CC was shocked at first but then looked down at Grace and smiled. Niles saw this and smiled as well. "Look at you, you're a natural." he said softly. The two hadn't been insulting each other since Sarah's death. CC looked up from Grace and over to Niles.

"She is pretty cute huh?" she asked softly and Niles smiled in agreement.

"She looks a lot like…" then CC began to drift off as she seemed to be holding back tears.

Niles noticed this and slowly reached over to her hand and gently squeezed it. CC looked over to him and smiled at him and he smiled back. After awhile of standing there and looking into each others eyes CC cleared her throat, "Um I think I'd better be going." she said "Right." Niles agreed as he walked over to where she was and slowly took Grace out of her arms. Once Grace was out of her arms CC grabbed her mug and headed for the door.

"Oh Miss, Babcock," Niles called which caused CC to stop dead in her tracks and turn around, "Thanks" he said smiling. CC gave a small smile before saying, "Just don't get used to it, Benson." and with that she was out the door.

Niles smiled to himself, the old CC Babcock he knew and…eh knew was back.


	8. Father and Daughter

_Authors Note: I've decided to go ahead and put the following chapters up and work on the real story but please leave reviews! _

Days past, and still Niles was the one who took care of little Grace, while Maxwell continued to burry himself in his work. One night Max was in his office working, all was quite until a loud baby's cry was heard. "Niles!" Max called never looking up, but when Niles never came in and the cry never stopped, he looked over to his office door and once again shouted, "Niles!" but still no sign of him.

Max was now upset as he walked out of his office in search of Niles. It didn't take long for him to find Niles either. He found his trusty butler asleep on the couch with a laundry basket near him, it was obvious he had been folding before he feel asleep.

"Niles!" he yelled loudly which caused Niles to stir.

"Hmm?" Niles mumbled

"Grace is crying."

"So?" Niles grumbled upset that he had been woken up. "So you should go up there and quite her down." Max stated now getting very upset. "No." Niles said still sounding half asleep ."What?" Max asked not believing what he had heard, "I said, 'No'" Niles said now sounding more awake.

"You are her father, you should be taking care of her." Niles declared raising his voice a bit. Max slowly sat down next to his friend and sighed, "You're right, it's just…" he began to drift off, not being able to find the words, but Niles knew what he was going to say.

"I know sir, but you can't keep burring yourself in your work." he began, "After all that little girl is going to live her, for almost all our lives. What are you going to do then?" Niles knew he could be risking his job but he had to let Maxwell know these things. "This isn't how Sarah would have wanted you to raise her, Max."

Max looked up at his friend, "You're right Niles. It's time I started acting like a father. " and with that said Max stood up and made his way up the stairs

Although as Max walked up the steps, he had a feeling he must have forgotten something, and then he realized what it was. Max turned around to go back down the stairs, but standing only a few steps away was Niles holding bottle of milk. Once Max had the bottle in his hands, he thanked Niles and headed towards his daughters room as Niles went off to his own room to try and get a few minutes of sleep.

Maxwell walked into his daughters room, bottle in hand, and walked over to the crib. There she was his daughter, his crying daughter with clutched fist, and a face that was starting to turn red. As if sensing someone was in the room, little Grace looked up and stopped crying for a bit, but when she saw someone she began to cry again. Maxwell smiled a small smile, and slowly lifted Grace into his arms.

Once Grace was in his arms, he sat down on the rocking chair, which was right beside the crib, and began to feed her. As Grace drank the bottle she looked up at her father in amazement, and he looked down at her smiling.

"You really do look like your mother." he said softly as he began to rock her.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around for you much. It's just hard for me, maybe one day when you get older you'll understand. Although I hope you never have to through what I have, but I promise you that is all going to change. From now on I'm going to be there for you everyday our lives, and even after that."

As if to agree with her father Grace placed her small hand over his large one. Max smiled down at her and then looked around the room still smiling. Even through Sarah wasn't there, he felt like a part of her was, and Max had a feeling it would be like that from now on.


	9. The Grocery Store

_Authors Note: I've decided to go ahead and put the following chapters up and work on the real story but please leave reviews! _

Well years went by and Maxwell kept his promise. He raised Grace how he thought Sarah would have wanted her to be raised, with the help of both Niles and CC. Grace was now five and was in kindergarten, school was almost over though, Niles was still working as their butler, and Max and CC were producing plays almost one after another. Yet the only girl Max took premiers was short, cute, but way too young for him, the one and only Gracie.

It was a regular Thursday afternoon, Niles had picked up Gracie from school and the two were now at the grocery store, picking up a few things that they needed.

"Alright, what do we need now?" Niles asked pushing the cart.

"Um o…n…i…o…n….s." Grace responded trying her best to pronounce the word right, while sitting in the back of the cart.

Niles smiled at her, "Onions." he corrected her. "Yeah that!" she said smiling as they walked over to the area where the onions were. Once they were there, Niles began to pick the onions, as Grace read the list over to herself, trying to learn the new words. All of a sudden something bumped into their cart, quickly the two turned around to see what or who bumped into them. Standing there, where the bump had come from was a young beautiful brunette, pushing a cart while holding a copy of the latest "People" magazine in her hands.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." she said in a loud, strong, nasal New York accent, so strong and nasal Niles couldn't believe she was speaking.

He quickly snapped out of it though and cleared his throat, "Oh don't worry about it." he told her.

"Oh I really am, normally I don't bump into people like this, but I just had to find out about Heather and Denise!"

"No really Miss…"Niles began waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Fine. Fran Fine." she said smiling a charming smile. "Miss. Fine, don't worry about it." he finished. "My daddy says you shouldn't read magazines in the store." Grace informed Fran. Fran right away looked over to Niles, wide-eyed, "Oh um… I was…eh" she started as she tried to come up with an excuse which cause Niles to smile, "Don't worry Miss. Fine, I'm not her father. I'm Niles." he said extending his hand to her. "Oh, well it's nice to meet ya, Niles." she said taking his hand.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, Miss. Fine."

"Oh please call me Fran. And whose this little one?" she asked smiling down at Grace.

"I'm Grace." Grace announced, "And don't feel too bad about the magazine thing, Uncle Niles does it all the time." Fran smiled as she looked over at Niles who just shrugged, "One must stay in the loop at all times." Fran just laughed, a loud nasal laugh that startled both Niles and Grace.

"Here, knock yourself out." Fran said as she tossed him the magazine.

"Oh no I couldn't." he said once he caught the magazine, "Oh look an update on Brad and Angelina." he said as he got a look at the cover and began to flip thorough the pages.

Fran gave another nasal laugh, "I like you, you're funny." Grace told Fran. "Aw aren't ya sweet!" Fran said smiling. "You're not married are you?" Grace asked and Fran smile faded. "So much for sweet." she mumbled to herself. "Why would you say that?" Fran asked the little girl.

"Well because, your basket is full a junk food."

"Alright ya caught me!"

"My daddy's not married either."

"Oh…uh.." Fran wasn't really sure what to say.

"You should meet him."

"Oh I don't know…"

But Grace would not taking 'no' for an answer, "How about you come over to my house?" she asked completely ignoring what Fran had just asked.

"Oh I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Fran started to say but once again was interrupted. "Pwease!" Grace begged, pouting and looking at her with sad big brown puppy dog eyes. She always got her way with that look, not even CC could say 'No' to that face. Fran sighed, "Ok." she finally said, and then reached in side her red purse for a pen and some paper. "Alright, here's my number ya call me, when your ready for me to come over." Fran instructed handing Grace the paper. Fran didn't actually think she would hear from this little girl again, she figured, she'd loose the paper like any other kid.

"Ok, can I borrow your pen?"

"Sure, thing sweetie."

Fran handed her the pen and Gracie right away grabbed Fran's hand and began writing on it. "That's my address, you come over when you want." Fran smiled at the little girl and then looked down at her watch. "Oy I gotta get going. It was nice meeting ya, well not so much the way we met but ya know!" she said as she began to leave.

"Oh wait your magazine." Niles told her.

"You keep it, then ya can get me in the loop, when I come over." and with that she left.

Niles was obviously confused, he looked over at Grace who was looking over the list once more. Sensing someone was looking at her, she slowly lifted up her head and looked over at her uncle, "Now, we needs bananas." she said as if the whole conversation with Fran hadn't happened. Niles raised an eyebrow, questioning her, but Gracie but smiled.


	10. Telling Max

_Authors Note: I've decided to go ahead and put the following chapters up and work on the real story but please leave reviews! _

Max and CC were working quietly until a certain someone came into the room. "Daddy!" she called as he father looked up from his work, completely forgetting it was there. Grace took off running over to her father. "Hi Aunt CC!" she called as she passed by CC who was sitting on the green leather love seat.

That's right Grace called CC, 'Aunt CC.' Of course Niles and CC weren't married to each other, and neither one of them were blood related to either of Grace's parents but the two did help raise Grace as a baby, and continued to do so today. Grace also thought of them as her aunt and uncle, because Max had made the two of them her Godparents.

"Hello, sweetheart how was school?" Max asked his daughter once she was sitting on his lap.

"Uncle Niles and me went to the store."

"Oh?" Max asked and Grace nodded her head, that's when he knew she was about to tell a story about her day.

"We met a woman…"

This shocked Max, and before Grace could say another word, Max had already called Niles. "Yes, sir?" Niles asked as he walked into the office. "What's all this about you meeting a woman at a store, _while _Grace was there?" his boss asked.

"Oh Niles, that is so pathetic, going to a grocery store to pick up women." CC said getting into the conversation.

"Oh but renting an escort from "Escort R' Us" is high in class." Niles retorted.

"Well I am not the one, who takes the child with me, to charm the person "

"This coming from the woman who took Grace with her to court, the last time she got a speeding ticket."

"Alright, that's enough you." Max told them, getting annoyed with the bickering meanwhile Grace found their fights funny although she could never really side with one of them and stay on their side. "Now Niles you were you going to say?" Max continued, now rubbing his temples. Niles quickly stuck his tongue out at CC as she glared intensely at his and Grace tried to hold back a giggle, afraid of getting her aunt and uncle in trouble.

"Well you see sir, the woman bumped into us there, and felt extremely sorry. So she apologized."

"A lot." Grace added

"She seems like a very lovely lady. So anyways she apologized and then started talking to us."

"What have I told you about talking to strangers?" Max asked his daughter.

"But Daddy, she's not strange. She's really nice and I gave her address." Grace told her father, smiling sweetly, hoping she and Niles weren't in trouble. "What!" Max almost shouted, "Why didn't you stop her Niles?" he questioned his butler. "Well…Um…" "He was reading a magazine." Grace answered for him, causing Max to roll his eyes and CC to give a small smile.

"Daddy, please don't be mad. I thought she was funny, and pretty, and I wanted her to be my…friend." Grace said innocently, "Pwease, can she come over?" she asked, while giving him the same look she gave Fran earlier. Max sighed, "Under one condition, Niles you must not leave Grace alone with the woman." "Yes, sir." Niles answered. "Does that mean she can come?" Grace asked hopefully.

Max smiled, "It means she can come."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, before kissing her father quickly on the cheek.


End file.
